


Yes Sir

by teen_stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, extra credit, first its just fucking, shit ton of smut, then comes the feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_stilinski/pseuds/teen_stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski finds himself in awe of his new Chemistry teacher Mr Hale, so much so he begins to fail the class because he's not concentrating enough. The two need to work out a little arrangement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is legit my first fic I have written since I was like 16 and still writing !D fics so pleaseeee give me feedback, I know the first chapter is pretty terrible but it will get better!!!

Quite honestly Stiles could not give a single fuck about school right now. After helping Scott and the pack chase another stupid lame ass creature out Beacon Hills he was just done and Scott could tell judging by the way Stiles flung himself in his seat and hit his head off the desk. Scott gave a little chuckle and nudged Stiles in the side when their new teacher walked in the room. You see having your old teacher killed off by a giant lizard has the kind of repercussions that require a new member of staff. Stiles lifted his head from the desk and was about to complain until he saw his face. He was sexy, handsome and possibly one of the most gorgeous men Stiles had ever laid his eyes upon.

His gazed over him, practically removing every item of clothing with his eyes. From his thick framed glasses, to his rough sexy stubble, all the way to his extremely toned body which was being shown off in a very tight pair of jeans and a plain white shirt he was perfect. Stiles didn't even realise he wasn't paying attention till he felt a kick from Lydia who was sat next to him.

"Uh... Stulinskey?" the deep voice spoke out and that was it. Stiles nearly felt his heart fall out his butt because the man stood at the front of their class was for sure the sexiest man alive with the sexiest voice. Stiles couldn't even the get the word 'here' out, he just nodded quickly, trying his hardest not to imagine the things he would do with the absolutely beautiful specimen of a human being stood in front of him. The teacher gave him a little smile and continued taking the register then took a seat behind his desk. 

"So as you guys are probably very aware I'm your new teacher Mr Hale, I'll be a permanent teacher for the rest of the year so no need to worry about anymore crappy subs, I'm here to stay. Now, how about a little ice breaker? Since I don't know you guys very well I thought we could go round the room, say our names, age and a little fact about ourselves. I'll start us off, I'm Derek, I'm 26 and if I wasn't a chemistry teacher I'd sooo be teaching music." he grinned and motioned to a girl in the front to continue. As the little conversation snaked its way round the classroom Stiles wasn't listening to a work anyone was staying, his eyes were trained on Derek, his massive shining smile and little nod. He gave a little smirk at one point when someone made a dirty joke and Stiles nearly fell out his chair.

"UM... Mr Stilinski? Hello? Stiles?!" Derek half shouted, trying to pull the teenager out his daydream state.

"HUH? Yeah, um... eheh... I'm Stiles I'm 17 and you are VERY attractive" He stuttered then quickly smacked his hands over his face realising what he had said. The whole class were all sniggering and laughing, even Scott looked as if he was holding a laugh back. Everyone except Derek, he just smiled and softly pat Stiles on the back.

"Thank you Stiles it means a lot." he said kindly and kept the little ice breaker going. But he couldn't take his mind off the pale boy with the big, pretty brown eyes whose heartbeat still wasn't calming down after his little slip up earlier. Derek gave a little smile to the class as he made his way back to the front and grabbed a pen "I know this is gonna be a boring year guys but we're gonna do as many practical experiments this year as possible to break up the theory work, so since it's my first day, I thought we would start with a simple experiment to get us all eased in. So pair up, take a bench and carefully follow the instructions, by the end of the process you should have royal blue crystals, like this." Derek smiled, throwing up a small blue crystal into the air and gracefully catching it.

Stiles immediately grabbed Scott and pulled him to the very back bench, pretty much hiding himself behind Scott as he slipped the lab goggles on. "Okay so that was fucking beyond idiotic." Stiles said. Scott being able to quite clearly smell the anxiety coming off Stiles.

"Hey man don't worry about it, he didn't seem bothered at all, in fact he seemed pretty smug that you found him attractive. But I would rather you talk to me about the fact you have NEVER discussed the possibility of you being gay with me, you know you can trust me bro I've got your back no matter what Stiles.." he said with a smile. Stiles just snorted and grabbed the chemicals for the experiment.

"Look I'm not... Exclusively into guys, you know how in love with Lydia I was but I dunno there is just something about him, like holy shit, the glasses, the stubble, that jaw line, I'm done Scott, I'm out, he's killed me, if I was female, I'd be pregnant already." Stiles said as if it was the most normal sentence ever. He stuck a test tube between his teeth while he used both his hands to pour chemicals into a beaker. 

Scott just rolled his eyes at the typical Stiles fashion but across the classroom, Derek's ears picked up easily on the conversation. Smirking a little at Stiles' choice of words. He rose from his desk and made his way around the pairs, just giving them little pointers and gentle compliments, he had to make the class feel like they were in a good learning environment after all. As he got to the back bench his hands moved before his brain thought and he slowly stroked over Stiles' back. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand away, making sure nobody saw. "So how are you boys getting on?" He asked after clearing his throat. Scott smiled up at him.

"Good thanks sir, we've followed the instructions so it should turn out well." He said and both Derek and Scott noticed a strange scent coming off Stiles', almost like attraction.

"What about you Stiles' how are you finding it?" Derek asked softly; face a bit too close to the pale boy. Stiles just gulped and nodded "Uh yeah. Eh. I'm good." He stuttered and scratched the back of his neck. Derek smiled satisfied and went back to his desk to wait for the bell. When it rang he dismissed the students and watched them leave one by one but his eyes came back to one in particular, the dark haired anxious boy.

***

For weeks Derek continued to be overly touch feely with Stiles' and after a couple of weeks Stiles began to realise that he was the only student this was happening too, well, Lydia pointed it out to him. So he began to use it to his advantage, he began wearing skinner jeans, wore tighter tops that would ride up whenever he raised his hand and in particular he asked a lot more questions as an excuse for Derek to come over and lean over him. Stiles was completely honest with himself, the attraction was purely physical, yeah sure he was a nice guy and a good teacher but all Stiles could picture was being in a very compromising position on Derek's desk. He slipped out of his day dream when he heard his name being shouted.

"Stiles? STILES?!"

"Uh... Yeah?" He asked, looking up at Derek through his lashes. The look nearly made Derek forget what he was going to ask.

“I asked you the substance used to complete the compound.” Derek said rather firmly. He watched as Stiles tried to grasp at straws and come up with an answer but when he couldn’t Derek just shook his head. “Stiles see me after class please.” He said softly and turned back to the board. The whole classed ooo’d and stared at him. Stiles ignored them but one person caught his eye, it was Lydia, she was sitting with a huge smirk on her face as the bell rang and the class began to file out for lunch. All except Stiles who remained in his seat, just playing with his fingers. He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Derek pull up a chair in front of him. “Stiles you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Derek asked softly, putting a hand on his arm.

Stiles looked up “What do you mean? Nothing is going on Sir… I was just not paying attention I’ll admit to that” He said, as confidently as one can when telling your teacher you weren’t listening to a word he was saying.

“Stiles… You’re averaging a D in my class, now your chemistry grades were at an A when I arrived here, if something’s going on you need to tell me because you know without the right grades you can’t play lacrosse.” He said softly, trying to get Stiles to open up to him. But Stiles just stared at him. An almost blank look on his face. “You do know if there’s anything happening at home, or with your friends you can tell me, I won’t be telling anyone else but if these things are affecting your grades, I need to know.” He said and Stiles sighed because the real reason behind all this was because Derek was distracting him, he felt like a freshman girl having a crush on her teacher but instead the strong urge to get him in bed. 

"Fine... You know what? I'll tell you. From the MOMENT you stepped in that door all I can think about is how fucking hot you are and I know blah blah blah it's weird to find your teacher attractive, but you wanna know why I'm failing? Because I can't fucking concentrate when you're constantly caressing my back or accidently touching my butt, it's driving me absolutely insane and I can't even do anything because that would be weird!" he said, all the sentences kind of merging together but Derek got the gist of things. His eyes got dark and he stood up in front of Stiles "Attractive?" he said with an almost growl as he made eye contact with Stiles who was now standing up from his seat.

"Of fucking course I am!" he said throwing his hands in the air "You fucking know you're hot, your jawline, your figure and not to mention the STUBBLE!" he said exasperatedly. "Look you know what I'm gonna go, I think I'll just dro-" he said, beginning to speak but he was cut off as his body was pinned to the wall, Derek's body fully pressed to his. Stiles was a mess, his heartbeat erratic, the smell of arousal was driving Derek insane. He couldn't resist, both his hands slid down Stiles' back and took a firm grip of his ass and pulled their hips together, the same time his lips attacked Stiles' who was currently in shock but soon found himself kissing back, keening into all Derek's little touches. Stiles was gone, he was so gone as he began to grind against Derek's hips with his own, little moans escaping into their heated make out session.

"Fucking hell Stilinski you have no idea how long I've waited to do this, the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to bend you over my desk." He growled, his eyes flashing red. Stiles stopped and pulled away. "Wait... you're an alpha?!" he whisper shouted, shock evident on his face, Derek gave a chuckle "Yeah and so is your friend Scott." He challenged, smirking. Stiles didn't say a word, just attacked Derek again, this time kissing him rougher and deeper that before. Being extremely turned on at the fact he was an alpha, leader of a pack and Stiles knew that meant 1 thing, he was good at giving orders and let's just say there was a particular situation Stiles wanted to be given orders in. 

He thought about it a bit too much and Derek definitely noticed. His hand trailed over Stiles' hips; brushing it over the tight skinny jeans Stiles wore "I also noticed these, the tight fit shirts as well, you're such a little tease." He whispered, kissing down his neck to his exposed collar bone and taking his teeth to it and sucking a dark purple bruise against Stiles' pale skin. Stiles could only let out little whimpers and moans as they made out, grinding and groping each other.

"Hmmm think I've found a way for you to get extra credit. Private 'study lessons' with me every week, Tuesday lunchtimes and Thursdays after school, sound good?" Derek asked, softly teasing Stiles' neck with his mouth. Stiles let out the cutest little desperate whine and nodded "Anything to pass Sir." He said giggling and faking innocent, of which Derek knew for sure he had none of.

"You should probably go and tell your friends you're not in trouble but, try avoid telling them about this... I imagine Lydia already knows since she seems to know everything and Scott will be able to SMELL the hornieness off you because trust me you absolutely reek of it." Derek chuckled and watched Stiles pack his rucksack.

"Oh trust me sir this will be kept strictly between you and I." he winked and left the classroom, but not before receiving a rather hard smack on the ass from Derek who just leaned against the door frame smirking at him. A huge satisfied look on his face.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 'extra credit' lesson takes place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay I'm so sorry I'm such a weak writer and terrible uploader. They call me queen of procrastination so this smut is pretty low qual, I wanna start really getting better at it tho, any tips and stuff leave a comment!!

The next week rolled around and it was Tuesday, which meant Stiles’ private ‘study session’ with Derek at lunch and the teenager had done his best to dress accordingly. He had on light blue skinny leans that perfectly framed his ass and thighs and a button up shirt that defined the smooth taut skin of his tummy. The only person that knew about he and Derek’s agreement was Lydia and maybe it was the physic thing or maybe it was just woman’s intuition but as soon as Stiles was in the lunch hall Lydia grabbed them and smirked. She just knew.

It was just before chemistry and Stiles was stood in the bathroom fixing his hair and shirt. It was fourth period, the period just before lunch. He’d give Derek that much, he sure planned their little sessions well. But as he heard a loud huff from the door way he knew Scott was getting impatient. “Stiles bro hurry up, we’re going to be late for Mr Hale’s class and he already kicked your ass last week for failing. Come onnnnn.” He whined. Stiles just laughed at how oblivious Scott was “its fine dude.” He said and grabbed his bag. “I’ll take the blame.” He chuckled as they walked into Derek’s class room and once again Stile’s was in awe. Derek Hale had to be the best looking man to walk this earth. Stiles seriously lost breath for a moment, Derek had on a tight white shirt and black skinny jeans. The shirt was pretty much see through and he saw all the girl ogling Derek’s beautiful body.

He let out a little chuckle to himself because he was the only one that was going to be getting a piece of that. He flung himself in his seat in the usual Stiles manor and grinned widely at Derek who actually managed to crack a little smile before speaking. “So guy today is going to be a lot of theory work and I apologise in advance.” He said with a sad smile, the whole class groaning in unison. He gave a little chuckle as he began handing out papers. “Now we learnt a lot about the use of compounds last week from our little experiment of making the crystals so today I’m going to tell you the reasons behind why these compounds bind. So I’m sure you all know what cov… blah blah blah.” Well that isn’t what he actually said but that’s how every student, apart from Stiles was hearing it. He was enamoured by Derek’s deep gravelly voice and he couldn’t wait for him to use it for… Other times.

The class rustled a bit as Derek told them to begin going through the workbook on bonds and compounds and Stiles began to fill it in with a little smile. Derek did his usual little rounds of the class. Asking Scott what h was struggling with, laughing at Lydia softly who had already filled out half the booklet and then he came to Stiles and despite writing answers down fast Stiles’ was struggling a bit, Derek leaned over his small body, Derek’s huge one nearly covering his. “You okay there sweetheart?” he asked and Stiles’ nodded softly biting his lip. Derek chuckled darkly “Getting distracted again huh? Well if you think it’s bad now just wait till I’m pounding into your pretty ass later.” He smirked and pulled away, leaving Stiles all flushed and sweaty.

Derek stood back up the front for a bit and began going through some of the questions, answering any queries students had and when 12 rolled around and the bell rung, he dismissed them all. Scott gave Stiles a sympathetic look as he left the classroom, Lydia, more of a smirking kind of a wink face as they headed for lunch. As soon as the last student was out the door, Derek locked it and pulled down the blind. Stiles was standing at Derek’s desk, playing with a pencil between his long slim fingers.

“So Mr Stilinsk, I trust you know you’re failing pretty badly in my class and that you’re gonna need some major extra credit to get through this year.” He said and walked round Stiles, circling him like his prey, which he pretty much was. Nonetheless Stiles gave a nod. Derek spoke up again and this time Stiles could clearly hear the smirk in his voice “Good… And are you willing to do ANYTHING to improve your grade?” he asked and Stiles nodded again “Yes sir.” He said with a gulp, suddenly a little nervous. Derek smirked and stood in front of the boy, towering over him, both in height and in muscle.

He leaned very close and kissed up Stile’s pale neck, all the way up to his ear before letting out a little whisper. “Get on your knees then sweetheart” he said. Smirking again as he smelled the arousal coming off Stiles’ and the boys heart rate quicken but never one to back down, Stiles dropped to his knees and made quick work of un buckling Derek’s belt. His hands made a shaky job of getting Derek’s pants off him and Stiles swore in that moment if he had juice in his mouth he would have spat it out because Derek was insanely huge. All he could do was stare. “Jesus.” He whimpered and gently palmed Derek through his tight black boxers.

Derek tipped his head back and let out a soft moan “J-Jesus.” He breathed as Stile’s pulled down his boxers with the most pretty innocent look on his face and it really was not helping how horny Derek was. The look of utter innocence just made Derek want to ruin him even more. “Come on babe. Use those pretty pink lips.” He moaned and just about collapsed when Stiles finally wrapped his mouth around him. It was obvious Stiles had never done this before, he was sucking Derek sloppily, spit all down Derek’s cock and Stile’s chin but Derek loved it. Stiles caught on to a few things very quickly, like flicking his tongue over the head or licking the vein on the underside. Both making Derek moan and buck into his mouth, leaving Stiles to gag on his cock and Derek swears right there that it was the prettiest noise he’d ever heard. Stiles’ lips were now nearly red with how swollen they were and his face looked well and truly fucked out, Derek was proud of his work as he pulled his cock out and ran it along the line of Stiles’ lips, getting pre cum all over them.  
“Look at you on your knees like a little whore for me. What would everyone say, seeing you like this? Sucking dick to get extra credit.” He moaned, Stiles just looked up with those doe eyes and Derek gave a low growl “Up, on my desk, on your knees.” He said. Using his alpha voice. Stiles immediately did as he was told; scrambling up, taking his pants and boxers off and getting himself on the table, face down, ass up, just ready for Derek. Derek gave a chuckle and softly traced a finger over Stile’s pretty pink little hole “Look at you sweetheart, so eager for me to do something. What do you want huh? Tell me.” He chuckled darkly.

“Want you Sir, need you, need your fingers, your tongue, and your cock.” He whined wiggling his ass. Derek bit his lip and opened his desk drawer pulling out a little bottle of lube and Stiles couldn’t help but grin at how prepared Derek was as he watched him dribble some onto his fingers. He gave a little wince when the coldness of the liquid hit him. He moaned like a little slut when Derek slipped his finger in, just to the first knuckle. “You okay there sweetheart?” Derek asked massaging his pretty ass cheeks as he wiggled his finger a little deeper. Stiles only nodded and pushed back, so Derek’s whole finger slid in his tight hole, he was warm and soft and just everything Derek had expected him to be.

Derek began to work him up to three fingers. Stiles moaning every time he moved his fingers and Derek thought it may as well have been a porn movie because Stiles was moaning like a little porn star, both hands shakily keeping him up while Derek prepped him.

When Derek was three fingers deep in Stiles the boy let out a loud yelp when Derek crooked his fingers a little. The older man smirked knowing he had found his prostate and did it again and again to the point Stiles was a moaning mess, a few tears streaming down his face from the sheer pleasure that Derek was giving him. “Please sir need more!” he whimpered and pushed his ass back needy and wanting. For a brief moment Stile’s watched Derek’s eyes flash red and felt himself being man handled to the ground and being bent over the desk, Derek’s hand making a tight fist in his hair.

Derek didn’t give Stiles’ a single word as he pressed the tip of his cock against the boys, wet, open little hole, he just pushed in, bottoming out instantly and god did Stiles love every fucking second of it. He moaned and arched his back earning him a rough pull on his hair from Derek. The boy was moaning like crazy as Derek began to thrust hard and fast, the sound of Derek’s deep moans, Stiles’ whines and ‘oh gods’ and the slapping of skin was all they could hear in the small classroom.

Stiles arched his back again and gripped the desk tighter, his knuckles going while. He suddenly felt a large weight on his body as Derek leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck, leaving him with a trail of hickeys down his back and a few on his neck. He made a little line of kisses back up his body and bit at his ear lobe. “Tell me your kinks sweetheart, what turns you on most, what makes you squirm like a little slut?” Derek smirked. And Stiles uttered out one little word,

“D-Daddy.” He whimpered and arched his back. Derek growled, low and animalistic, his fangs now on full show. He was finding it very hard not to shift and just push right into Stiles. “Really baby? A daddy kink? Mmm didn’t imagine you as a daddies boy.” He smirked and began to circle a wet finger round Stiles’ hole. Seeing it obscenely stretched round Derek’s cock was driving him insane. “You see that baby?” he whispered and stroked over his back “See that pretty little hole spread round daddy’s huge cock. Bet you want to tell all you friends that Mr Hale fucked you till you couldn’t walk, used that pretty wet mouth until you lost your voice.” He growled. Struggling not to go into full alpha mode.

Stiles just grunted and shoved his hips back again. “Daddy you make me feels good! Love the feeling of your cock fucking into me. I need so much extra credit!” he moaned. Anyone who knew Stiles would know he was never one to beg. Stiles the ever mischievous little shit would be cracking jokes and using sarcasm to defend himself. Now look at him. Writing and moaning like a little whore for his chemistry teacher. “I think that you’ll get lots of extra credit sweetheart, I even think it could be an A+ for you.” Derek chuckled and began to thrust again, getting harder and harder, his desk even, moving a little as he thrust. Stiles was practically screaming out as Derek ploughed into him.

Derek could tell stiles was nearing his orgasm, the boy was so wrecked he couldn’t even utter out something that wasn’t a moan. “Come on baby boy, cum for me, you know you want to.” He whispered and reached his hand around and began to jack his cock. Stiles was dying to cum but he wanted to draw this out as long as he could because this was the best sex he had ever had but he was so close to teetering on the edge and he eventually couldn’t hold back anymore, his cock began to spill all over Derek’s desk and his hand. Derek smirked and bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder, releasing his load deep in Stiles’ little hole.

Derek chuckled gently and pulled out and handing stiles a few tissues “Clean yourself up boy. And I’ll see you on Thursday. This so far has for you from a D to a C. it’s gonna take a lot of work to get that A+ but I’m sure you can manage that sweetheart, can’t you?” he asked pulling his clothes back on. Stiles, who was now pulling his super skinny jeans on with a fucked out look on his face, could only nod with a blissed out look. Derek chuckled and grabbed a wipe and softly dabbed Stiles’ face. He grinned and gave his ass a soft spank “Go before you little friends get suspicious sweetheart.” He smiled and sent the boy out of the room where immediately he was pounced on by a very smug and excited looking redhead. Lydia.

“Stiles Stilinski you dirty little minx!” Lydia smirked and dragged him over to her locker. She opened it and began to load up her books. “So what happened? Did you kiss? Did you suck him off? Oh my god did you go all the w-“she was cut off by Stiles putting finger to her lips. “Yes, yes and… yes…” he grinned and Lydia’s eyes lit up. “I knew it, I knew you two were thing, the moment he stepped in that classroom you had the biggest smirk on your face! Oh my god, I need to tell Allison I was right and Er-“ Lydia was cut off by a finger too her lips and an eye roll from Stiles.

“Lydia you need to keep this between us, I know you won’t tell anyone I don’t trust but there too many freaking werewolves round this school for someone not to hear it…” Stiles rambled, hands flailing about the place in a usual Stiles fashion, making Lydia chuckle. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone but you HAVE to come over to mine and tell me the detail okay? And I’m sure my mom would love to see you.” She smiled and grudgingly Stiles accepted her offer making the compromise that he did actually need to study. But with a confident smirk Lydia just began walking to her next class.

 

Derek was distracted for the rest of the day. Thoughts of the pale freckled teenager running through his mind, all he could think of was his small body breathe his. He shook his head and sighed. He looked at the small slip of paper on his desk. Stiles’ number. He had made his way to the office and said that he needed it for the boys extra credit class and well he wasn’t lying. His fingers gently tapped over the phone screen in a quick no nonsense message. ‘Stiles it’s Mr Hale, you did great for your first study session today. Remember Thursdays as well -Derek’ and pressed send. He sighed and sat back in his chair, mumbling incoherently to himself about how this whole thing was bad idea but Derek knew for a fact he wouldn’t call it off. The kid was way too irresistible. He started to riffle the papers on his desks and grabbed the tests the students had just taken, chucking at Stiles’ on the top of one of the piles, messy scribbles evident. He took one off the top and began to mark. The process had the older man’s eyes drooping and before Derek even realised it was close to 8pm and getting dark outside. Sighing he packed up his briefcase and shrugged on his suit jacket. Now most people would imagine Derek Hale, gorgeous, sexy, young teacher, to be going home, getting changed and hitting the town but in reality Derek was going home to his cat Jelly. Yup. Cat. Derek laughed at the notion of people’s presumptions and made his way to the reception desk to sign out when he ran head on into none other than Scott McCall in his lacrosse uniform. Before Derek could apologise he watched Scott breath in and his eyes glowed red. Obviously sensing the presence of another werewolf in such close proximity, something the two hadn’t experienced yet. “Y-you’re… a werewolf? An Alpha?” The kid stuttered and Derek chuckled softly “Yeah Scott don’t panic, my family used to live here but after an incident like 6 years ago I left. I only just moved back, I won’t pose any threat to you and your pack.” Derek reassured. “Now put the red eyes away before someone see’s you.” He said and watched as Scott’s eyes turned back to normal and the teenager visibly relaxed. “Okay but like… are you alone? Do you have a pack, I mean it’s not really safe for a wolf of any standing to run alone I mean I guess you can kinda make it seem like you’re with us to avoid any hunters and stuff especially since there are loads in Beac- wait… Hale? As in the Hale’s who’s house that burned down in that fire?” He asked and Derek nodded. “Oh I’m sorry man.” Scott said softly and smiled at Derek with his little lopsided grin that won everyone over. Derek was seriously considering the boy’s off though. He was right; no matter your rank a lone wolf was prone to danger, an easy target. Even a strong alpha like Derek. “Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to affiliate myself with some kind of pack, but Scott you understand, we must keep it quiet if I do. A teacher hanging with a bunch of teenage students might seem pretty weird.” He said ad nearly burst out laughing at how ridiculous that was since earlier he was fucking a student over his desk. But Scott just smiled “Of course I won’t, but you should come to pack night tomorrow at mine. Bring food. And I’ll make sure that none of the pack say a word.” He smiled. The boy was just doing what he did best. Helping everyone.

And that is how Derek ended up squished between McCall and the pale spikey haired teen he couldn’t take his mind off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this, I have failed u all. Is this worth keeping going or?


End file.
